


The Counterparts

by StexmpunkHxtter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Purgatory, Souls, Spirits, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StexmpunkHxtter/pseuds/StexmpunkHxtter
Summary: /ˈkaʊntəpɑːt/ noun1. A person or thing that corresponds to or has the same function as another person/thing in a different place or situation.They are a demon, he is an angel.One delivers punishment, the other brings compassion.Their name is D. Zet, his name is Wyatt A.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for stopping by!
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any bad grammar.  
> Corrections are always welcome but please be kind about it!

> A coin was tossed

Another soul to Hell, another soul to Heaven.

> A clink resonated in the room

It's always like this, waiting for the Old Ones to make their decisions.

> A coin was tossed
> 
> A clink resonated in the room

Then transporting ( or dragging for his(their) part ) them away.

_" **Could you stop?** " " **No can do, Stars** ". _

And then silence, because for all our differences and bickering, we weren't in bad terms... Well, not anymore, at least. That was the main reason why we were chosen to do this task after all.

> A coin was tossed
> 
> A clink resonated in the room

"This one is yours". They said with a pout, actually hoping this one would have been a tainted soul instead of a chaste one.

"I'm aware". There was no sound of wings spreading or great lights coming from the angel. Really, the only thing that humans had guessed correctly were the haloes.

"See you soon handsome". His only response was an arched eyebrow then an eyeroll. Such pretty eyes for such a killjoy, what a waste.

> A coin was tossed

"... See you soon".

Oh.

Well, maybe not.

> A black claw caught the coin.


	2. Black Lipstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to get Wyatt's attention...

They let their head fall in the exposed shoulder of their companion.

Sleep wasn't something that came easily to them, but boredom? That was another whole story.

Since Wyatt and them weren't always required to watch after the souls that went to either heaven or hell, the residence in Purgatory was usually a quiet and peaceful one. Way too quiet and peaceful if they were being honest. But really, no one could blame them of being tired of it, they were still a demon after all.

**"Wyatt".** The flip of a page filled the silence from the lack of response. Ah, so he wasn't going to pay attention to them...

That wouldn't do.

So, sitting straighter and wrapping their arms around the angel's neck, they called again his name. **"Wyyyaaatt, just look at me for a second, pleaasee?"** Oh they hated how whiny their voice sounded but it was actually difficult to gain the blonde's focus if he wasn't up to give it, which was the situation right now and listen they enjoyed a good book like anyone but he was reading it for almost two hours already. Just to point out, their counterpart was very generous and kind but that didn't mean he cared for you in a personal level, he just did the right thing, they guess.

A sigh interrumpted their line of thought and when they glanced up they encountered emerald rings giving a questioning look which was responded with a brief kiss, staining the man lips with their lipstick. **"Now we match"**. They sultry murmured once there was distance between the two.

Wyatt made that awfully little but sweet smile at them and a moment after stroked gently the bangs that covered one of their eyes.

They couldn't help smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...If you aren't Zet, of course.


	3. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zet reflects on the many ways people calls them by.

It was funny, really, how no one called them by the name they were given, being either _Zet_ for those who weren't in their inner circle or _Dee_ for the few people that didn't feared them.

It wasn't something that bothered them, in fact they understood why people resorted to use those two instead, after all being named after after such things was usually a joke of bad taste in the underworld and often the victims choosed to go by an alias. It was funnier to think when they even didn't care about it, their nickname just popping up one day by someone and deciding to stay to this day.

There was the option to change their given name but they didn't have a reason to; they didn't hate it, they didn't even had a remorseful feeling at the daemon that picked it from the sea of labels. Why bother with it then? Did they know how many couldn't say the same so they considered themselves lucky.

**_As for Wyatt..._ **

He knew they didn't care if he did say their name out loud but one day, in the privacy of the of Purgatory's halls, he confesed how he wanted to try and put in words the feelings they provoked in him since physical affection wasn't one of his fortes, showering them in compliments.

No matter how much they heard it, the praises gave them goosebumps. The good kind of goosebumps. The one that make you feel like you were melting or gave you a warm and fuzzy feeling.

**_It was so sickenly sweet, the relationship they had._ **

Sometimes it make them feel awful because they dated so many people but never loved them so intensely. And now they had such a wonderful boyfriend they would give so much for and maybe, just maybe, they could think life was worth to go through without false masks of happiness.


End file.
